The power of hate and demons
by Yroni
Summary: What if Naruto was trained at young age? what if he was a dark demon enjoying killing and causing pain. who could possibly love him? More people than he may think! Darkpowerful Naruto Pairing undecided
1. Victory

Hello it's me, yron33 . . . annoying name huh? Well if it gets annoying to write just call me . . . Da-(insert honorific here.). Will that be good?

Ah well here you have my second attempt of a fanfic! I sincerely hope you'll like it! It'll be a dark/powerful Naruto fic! Cuz i like them . . . and Slipknot! If you like trash metal or Slipknot tell me in a review and you'll get a cookie or sugary item of choice! "YAY!!!" I'm kinda obligated to write a legend right?! Well here goes!

"Baka." : talking.

"BAKA!" : yelling.

_'Baka. : thinking._

_'BAKA' : intense thinking, possibly shouting to inner demon._

**"Baka" : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, talking **

**"BAKA" : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, Yelling**

**'_Baka' : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, Thinking _**

**'_BAKA : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, intensely thinking, possibly shouting to inner demon._**

_**(Scene change)**_

Whew that was hard to write! (TT) What was that? You want me to start or you'll kick me in the nuts? Wait just a small AN// **KICK**

OOHHMPPFHFH! I-I'll start I'll start k?

* * *

_(Academy Classroom)

* * *

_

_  
_"Oi, Naruto, you listening?" Mizuki said loudly.

'_Here we go again motherfucker!'_ the music was washing from the mp3 to his mind.

"Naruto!"

'_People equals shit, people equals shit."_

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT?!" he burst out.

The class was in shock, the usually calm Naruto just got an outburst. Granted that any of his classmates would've broke down and stopped going there after the treatment Naruto got, Naruto just accepted it day in and day out for years.

"How do you dare scream at me you little brat!" Mizuki said his voice deadly low.

"I dare because i have a brain to use you insolent fool" he hissed in an even scarier voice than his _sensei_. Mizuki was shocked beyond belief but he quickly recovered.

"Well seems we have some attitude, Eh Naruto_-kun_."

"Yeah but unlike you i have some skill to back it up with!" he spat back.

"Getting cocky aren't we Naruto. How about a friendly spar to measure your strength then?"

The class just sighed they knew what was going to happen, Naruto would be dragged out, beaten, threatened and made a fool.

"Naruto-san don't say yes, you know what'll happen!" a boy advised him.

"I appreciate your advice Hara-san but i have a feeling something will be different this time." He responded with a dark twisted smile. Some of the children winced, that smile sure wasn't a good sign.

"Think you got anything against me you little demon spawn!" Mizuki said, the last part was whispered to Naruto only.

The dark boy just turned and looked at him with a crazy smile and walked out to the sparing arena. Using a little chakra he summoned a red demonic tanto and a demonic stiletto knife. The students jaws hit the floor. Naruto had been always been an average student but this none of them could do.

"Come!" the word of reckoning was spoken. Naruto took a combat stance with the stiletto in his left hand held in reverse, the tanto was in the right one pointed at Mizuki. As soon as he started to move Naruto made a hand seal.

"Kuro Gigei : Naibun Sodou no Jutsu.( Dark Arts : Secret Movement Technique) Everyone's eyes went wide. What did he just do? Where was he?

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Mizuki screamed and rushed to the middle of the area, a trap sprung and weapons of all types were launched at the target, not just shuriken and kunai but army knives and katanas and much more. Mizuki saw the weapons coming his way and dodged. Just as he was steady again a deep gash was made on his leg by a certain somones stiletto knife, Naruto smirked as the chuunin grunted and jumped away from him.

While he was in the air he threw a kunai at the teacher and pretended to miss. The teacher wasn't slow to tell him what a pathetic throw it was when he heard a sound behind him.

"Oh crap" he said when all the weapons entered his body spraying blood and intestines to the grounds. Everyone gasped when the obliterated body puffed into smoke.

"Kawarimi!" Naruto stated and looked for his opponent.

"There!" he said as he spotted him hiding in the foliage.

"Kuro Gigei : Naibun Sodou no Jutsu." he said and warped behind the chuunin gripping his arm in a lock with a kunai to his neck.

"Well hello Mizuki-sensei." He said and yawned. Mizuki started trashing around to try and free himself.

"Wanna give up now?" he asked the older one, the chuunin giving no response continued trashing. Naruto broke his arm without emotion or hesitation giving a hoarse scream from the chuunin, everyone could see Naruto was enjoying himself.

"Want to see if the other one is breakable?" Naruto asked him and changed his grip. That's when the teacher finally understood this boy would hurt him more if he didn't comply. He swallowed his pride and gave up.

"I give up." He said burning with shame.

"Good boy." Naruto said and broke the other arm, satisfaction showing on his twelve year old face as another tormented scream rise from the older one's throat.

"Why don't we say to the council that this was a training accident, as you wouldn't want them to now you were beaten by an academy student, right?" Mizuki simply nodded.

"Glad we understand each other." He said and walked back home, his classmates staring holes in his back.

* * *

Well? Like hate? Just tell me in a review. And if you have time check out my other story Dude whats up with the mask! It's discontinued and i really want to see someone take it over! So well tell me! 


	2. Sister

Hello it's me Power of Anarchy! If you'r a little smart you noticed the change in my pen-name! Well today i bought a stiletto myself! It's small but really pretty! Yay for stilettos! Just so you know im really a novice in writing so forgive me for sucking! Yay for low confidence!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any song or band displayed in this fanfic this one goes for chapter 1 too!

"Baka." : talking.

"BAKA!" : yelling.

'_Baka. : thinking._

'_BAKA' : intense thinking, possibly shouting to inner demon._

"**Baka" : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, talking **

"**BAKA" : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, Yelling**

'_**Baka' : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, Thinking **_

'_**BAKA : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, intensely thinking, possibly shouting to inner demon.**_

_**(Scene change**_)

* * *

_**(Somewhere outside Konoha)**_ "Hey aniki!" Naruto said. Walking in to the little clearing. Seeing the tent was empty he looked around, not sensing his big brother anywhere he sat down and helped himself to the fish roasting over the fire. Slowly munching on the fish he started to think. Who was he? He was Uzumaki Naruto container of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Naruto walked up to the lake close to the clearing and looked at his reflektion. His face had six deep stripes in them making him look like a fox, when he was young the lines were thin but now they were darker and bigger. He guessed they were some kind of fox clan tattoo that the Kyuubi gave him. He knew it couldn't be clan marks as normal tattoos didn't grow over time. 

He eyed his clothes, dark, all of them. Correction, black all of them. He wore wore studded wristbands and a black leather choker and a pentagram in a leather necklace, he wore black baggy cargos and a black t-shirt with a red pentagram on the back. He had dark rings under his eyes the result of intense training with his brother.

'_I think i'm gonna take a nap while i wait for Kushi-nii-san (kushin : pain //AN)._

_**(Forest Outside the Clearing)**_

'_Niisan's home!' _she leaped down from the tree she was standing on. Falling down in perfect silence, she crouched, sneaking towards the camp.

She was right by his side when- 

**GLOMP!!!**

"NIISAN!" she yelled. To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement. 

"Mei-chan!"(Mei : Dark //AN)

"Niisan!" she said and latched herself onto to him nuzzling her face into his chest.

"I missed you." she said accusingly with a pout on her face.

"It was only a couple of hours and if it makes you feel better i missed you too." he said and cupped her cheek with his hand looking straight into her eyes.

"Really?" she asked him blushing a little. Naruto cupped her other cheek to and kissed her forehead.

"Would i ever lie to you?" he asked the now furiously blushing eight year old. She answered with a cute smile.

"I'm glad we have an understanding." she just smiled and nuzzled closer to him.

"Hey Mei-chan can you go to the lake and fill up my canteen?" she looked at him.

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because i'm feeling lazy." he said as if it would explain everything. She looked at him.

"What's in it for me?"

"A kiss?" she scowled but snatched the canteen from his hand.

He looked at her walking down to the lake. She was his opposite in many ways, she was positive, energetic, and loveable whereas Naruto was dark, pessimistic, cynical and hated.

She wore dark blue cargos and a dark blue sweater with a red pentagram on the back. (guess who put it there?) Naruto sincerely loved her as his little sister and he kind of suspected she had a little girls crush on him though he knew(Hoped?) it would come off if she was given enough time.

He saw her running back to him getting ready to tackle-hug him, he braced himself and took the impact head on.

"Oof! Mei-chan take it easy i'm not made of steel." she put her tongue at him and gave him the canteen. He took a long drink and looked at her.

"Niisan what about my kiss!" she said cheeks reddening. He decided to tease her.

"I don't remember anything about a kiss." he said. Her reaction was hilarious.

"Waah! Niisan you're mean!" she said pouting. Naruto pretended to think about it.

"Well okay i guess i can give you one." He said and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. (no tongue's obviously)

She blushed like a tomato which just made Naruto laugh and smother her with kisses. When they had both calmed down they both settled against a tree Naruto draping his arm over her shoulders protectively. He brought his mp3 out of his pocket giving one of earphones to her playing some his milder less aggressive and **verbal **music. Lying there under the tree listening too "Closing Time" soon got them dozing off.

* * *

Hello Hello wasn't this cute not much action but hell there will be! Well i dont have much to say but plz leave a review. I'm thinking of other pairings than NaruHina Maybe NaruIno or NaruTema. 


	3. Blood

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any song or band displayed in this fanfic this one goes for chapter 1 too!

"Baka." : talking.

"BAKA!" : yelling.

'_Baka. : thinking._

'_BAKA' : intense thinking, possibly shouting to inner demon._

"**Baka" : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, talking **

"**BAKA" : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, Yelling**

'_**Baka' : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, Thinking **_

'_**BAKA : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, intensely thinking, **_

_**possibly shouting to vessel.**_

_**(Scene change**_)

**(Campsite)**

'_Naaw how cute, look at them' he thought while looking at the kids under the tree._

KICK!

"EYY NARUTO! UP!" he commanded.

"Itai . . . You don't have to be so violent nii-san." The person in question whimpered.

"You dont have to be so lazy teme!" he retorted annoyed "You could have been training but now you've gone and wasted that time on_sleeping_of all things!"

"This was my first bit of sleep in three days nii-san, _three_days!"

"ARE YOU STUPID! DID YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT THE ANCIENT DEMON WITH AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF CHAKRA IN YOU'R BELLY!"

"I didn't think about the furball." He said scratching the back of his head. Kushi just cursed.

'Hey furball can you fix me up?'

'**And why would i do that****?'**said furball replied

"If we were ambushed now i would be able to kill more." He said.

'**You'r right i guess, and i wouldn't want the humans in the village that my vessel couldn't take the pressure of his training."** He said and started fixing the boy up. **"Hey Kit i'll make you an offer." **He said to the jinchuuriki. And he got his attention.

"I'm listening." He simply stated.

"**I can remove your need to sleep if you promise to let me out from time to time, of course you will be able to control the power i have when let out." **He said with a serious expression on his face. Naruto, thinking about the pros and cons of this deal came to a conclusion pretty fast.

"Deal."

"**Okay gaki, just a little warning though, this will hurt. Much." **He said sadistically. Naruto was about to say something when excruciating pain flooded his system. Naruto's bran then initiated it's most basic defense mecanism, and he fainted.

When he slowly opened up his eyes and looked around himself he found himself at the same spot he blacked out judging the sun's position he found out that it was morning and about time for the academy to start.

**(Academy Classroom)**

"Ha, that Naruto is gonna be late again." Said some random student.

Poof.

Naruto was now standing in the classroom with all eyes on him, he just shrugged it off and went to sit on his usual seat besides Sasuke.

As if on cue two kunoichi entered the room arguing about who got in first. Sakura and Ino not being there yesterday (there families had been on a trip together) didn't know about Naruto's sudden change since he came back from the summer break, so when Sakura were on her way over to get to the daily routine of bullying Naruto to move spotted the change of Narutos outfit she yelled.

"Naruto no baka why are you trying to look cool you will never be like Sasuke-kun!" She screeched. He turned his head and looked at her and then turned it back without even saying something.

"Naruto move over i'm going to sit by Sasuke-kun! She screeched.

Naruto just tapped the earphones he had put in his ears before she and Ino entered the room and then pointed to the MP3 on the table. Sakra being who she is grabbed the MP3 pulling the earphones with it.

"What are you listening to baka!" she yelled and hel the earphone close to her ear. Her eyes widened in shock when she heard the lyrics:

You fuckin' touch me  
I will rip you apart  
I'll reach in and take  
A bite out of that shit  
You call a heart!

"What is this shit?" she said and looked at him strangely. He stood up and said:

"Haruno, you cunt, give that back or i'll disembowel you, you pinkhaired freak! He growled to her. The class was frozen in shock Naruto had always liked Sakura, what the hell happened over that summer break? Sakura just stared at him and started trembling with rage.

Naruto stood there.

She threw away the MP3.

He attracted it with his chakra.

She reached for a kunai.

Naruto stood there.

She stabbed him.

Naruto stood there, and as the kunai enterd his body, blood gushing out of his chest. He started laughing and pushed himself forward pressing the kunai furher into his body staring right into Sakuras eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening she jerked back and let go of the kunai as she sunk to the ground and started crying. The class was freezed into place by Narutos horrifying act. Naruto ripped the kunai downvards and out of his body.

"Sakura look at me!" he said. As she lifted her gaze she saw Naruto standing there with a maniacal grin as he raised the kunai to his neck and promptly cut his own head off. Warm blood gushed over her,and her mind was filled with guilt.

'I killed him! I made him kill himself!'

POOF!

She looked up at the source of the noise and saw that there was nothing to look at but a very intact Uzumaki Naruto, sitting on the bench, laughing his ass off while the whole class staring at him like he had grown an extra head. Some even allowing themselves the odd snicker.

AN : 2 months late i know but i had some family problems AND my cat died ;( well enjoy i'm planning on taking this story up again and wanted to post this chapter to yah 

Sneak peek at a new Naruto technique!


	4. Test

(AN) VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ

Hello everyone I'm back witch vengeance (not really) well I decided to continue now. I'm sorry for the big break I took but I was uninspired as hell for some reason. I changed Kyuubi's deal from Dismemberment to limited freedom. And I edited all chapters before this one.

"Baka." : talking.

"BAKA!" : yelling.

'_Baka_. : thinking.

'_BAKA_' : intense thinking, possibly shouting to inner demon.

"**Baka**" : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, talking

"**BAKA**" : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, Yelling

'_**Baka**_' : Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, Thinking

'_**BAKA**_: Boss Summon/Inner Demon/Self, intensely thinking, possibly shouting to host.

**(Scene change)**

* * *

**(Academy Classroom)**

* * *

"QUIET!" One Umino Iruka yelled to his class. The class complied and quieted down after a few moments.

"Thank you." He said and shuffled his papers. "Mizuki isn't here so I will have to look over you're graduation alone. Which means this will take a little while. Now, the first thing you will have to do is the basic test. It contains a written test, a Tekken spar and showing your mastery of the three academy jutsu. After that there is the Advanced Extra Point Test, the AEPT, this test is optional but will increase the Amount of points you get rewarded with, thus increasing the chance to be picked up as the apprentice of an elite shinobi, I know for a fact that Jiraiya of the Sannin and Mitarashi Anko are looking for apprentices this year, so if you get a good score the chances of becoming an apprentice in their special fields increase." Iruka said and looked at the class.

"Sakura-san could you please help me with handing out the test's?" he asked the pink-haired soon-to-be kunoichi.

"Hai Iruka-sensei." She said and walked over to the desk, Iruka gave her a stack of paper's and watched her go on about her business. Sakura methodically started handing out paper's to everyone in the class, when approaching Naruto she almost broke down, but succeeded in standing strong when thinking of "her" Sasuke-kun. (The Uchiha brat shuddered for an unknown reason) Naruto took the paper and looked at the questions, and stated that they were simple and quite under his ability, he swallowed his pride and started filling out the answers to the question's.

What are the main uses of a Kunai?

'_Simple! Digging, distracting stabbing, slicing and blocking._'

What are the main uses of a Shuriken? Answer with a whole sentence.

'_A shuriken is used mainly as distractions as they are to small to incapacitate or cause lethal wounds if not in the hands of a medic-nin or an elite shinobi like an ANBU or a Jounin, if you dont have great knowledge about human anatomy they are virtually useless if not used in tandem with a technique like Kage Bunshin._

And so forth.

Naruto finished his test fairly fast and decided to read a little before the Tekken spars would begin, he pulled out a copy of a chemistry book deciding to read up on poisons. He had read about ten pages when Iruka told everyone that the time was up.

"Okay everyone time for the Tekken Spars everyone go outside to the training ground." He said and the class took of. Naruto not bothering to walk used the Shunshin and poofed there before the rest of his class.

* * *

"Okay everyone this will be a Tekken only spar, that means no other taijutsu style than Tekken is allowed." He said and looked at Hyuuga Hinata who supringsily looked confident.. "First up are . . . Aburame Shino versus Akimichi Chouji. They both walked to the ring and stood before each other. "Now the rules are as following: Tekken only, if you use any other style than Tekken you will get disqualified, killing is not allowed, victory is granted when the opponent either gives up or faints." He said and looked at the class seriously. " First match. HAJIME!" He yelled.

Shino started with taking up a defensive form and waiting for Chouji to start, Chouji seeing that Shino wasn't going to come at him, deciding to charge, throwing a punch at the bug users face expecting him to dodge, instead Shino jumped over it and firmly planted his foot in his face, Chouji was taken by suprise and caught if full in the face and was thrown back on his butt. Shino seeing his chance jumped and aimed a sweeping kick at his head and hit the bigger boy square in the jaw sending him flying back. Shino ran at him and put his neck to Chouji's neck.

"Give up." Chouji glared at him but complied.

"I give up." He said and rubbed his neck as Shino removed his foot and offered his hand, Chouji took it and let Shino help him up. Iruka smiled as he watched them.

"Chouza: Aburame Shino." He said and looked at his clipboard. "Could Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata please stand up?" he announced and watched them walk up to the ring. "Second match HAJIME!"

Sakura rushed before Hinata had gotten into a stance thinking she was weak, and that she could end it quickly to impress Sasuke, but just as she was gonna hit her in the stomach Hinata blocked and countered with a kick to the face sending Sakura sailing through the air before skidding to a stop by a tree. Using the tree as support she got up just in time to see Hinata's fist flying towards her Solar Plexus and as it made contact it took Sakura's breath away allowing her to initialise a brutal combo consisting of several punches in the gut and sweeping kick effectively knocking her opponent out cold.

Everyone was in awe at this display of violence from the chronically shy Hyuuga. Now the reason to this change in Hinata's attitude was resolve. Her need to have Naruto have changed her.(it took me years to decide how I was gonna write this:S AN//) Suffice to say Naruto was intrigued. This shy kitten had grown into the lioness he had predicted her to become in time. The summer break had indeed changed a lot of things.

Iruka managed to get his mind set on the task ahead of him and said:

"Could Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino Step up to the ring please?" The two youngsters took their place at either side of the ring and waited for Iruka's call.

"Third match HAJIME!"

Ino lunged at Shikamaru and kicked his legs away from under him resulting in him falling to the ground, Shikamaru executed an upward kick that hit her square in jaw and sent her to the ground. Seeing his changed he lunged upwards and grabbed her while still in the air, ramming her to the ground and seated himself on her thighs to prevent her from kicking him, and held her arms above her head.

"Give up now Ino I have stronger arms than you." He said waiting for a response. The response was Ino spitting in his face and grumbling but at last saying "I yield" with a sour look on her face.

"Would Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke step up please?" he said and checked another match of his clipboard. The two stepped up to the ring.

"The winner of this match will be facing Kiba after this match." Iruka said looking at the teenagers for any sign of objection, there was some objections about the arrangement but I didn't come from any of the contestants but rather from Sakura.

"BUT THEN SASUKE-KUN WILL BE TIRED WHEN MEETING HIM! MAKE SOMEONE ELSE DO IT!" Sakura shrieked everyone but the Sasuke-fangirls winced and sighed at her idiocy.

"Well Sakura unfairness is a part of a Shinobi's job, enemies will often attack you when you're off guard and they will always fight dirty. That is the sad life of a shinobi." Sakura was looking for an argument but found none allowing Iruka to start the match. "Fourth match, HAJIME!" both of the soon-to-be shinobi took up a defensive stance and waited for the other one to make a move.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY SUFFER YOU!

Im sorry for the long update time. At least this is the longest chapter I've ever written.(i think) R&R PPL you're support got me through this chapter!


End file.
